


Polluted Actions

by Masquerade_Dancer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But not as you expect it, Byakuran is possessive but he is also free, Gen, Time Travel AU, Tsuna doesn't understand his own reasonings about Byakuran, but they decided they already had to many five and let this plot bunny loose to the world, idea belongs to Exo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuran is possessive most certainly this was a fact, an indisputable one no matter what parallel world you find yourself residing in.</p><p>So just why was it he felt so free in Byakuran's arms wound so tightly around him yet so trapped surrounded by his guardians?</p><p>Time Travel AU but not in the way you'd expect it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encroaching Pollution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exocara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/gifts).



> I blame this on Exo
> 
> Really friend I love you but seeing all the things you write while not caring if it will be difficult with all the others makes me just write the bunnies as they appear

.

.

.

Byakuran was… Calm when he found out about the ploy little Decimo was plotting with Shouichi and Reborn-he had used his cloud in another time hadn’t he?-not to say he wasn’t angry oh no he _was_ he was _**livid**_ after all Tsunayoshi was the only one who accepted him in any parallel when they became acquaintances, friends sometimes more. However this calm could easily be called the calm before the storm, a carefully planned out storm that would make those _guardians_ of his sky feel the pain they had made Tsuna feel in multiple dimensions even if he never remembered it. Byakuran approved of Tsuna’s choice of Reborn rather then his cloud since Hibari even being as bloodthirsty as he was would be affected by the true loss of Tsuna so suspicions would be raised of he didn’t mourn upon the sky’s supposed death now wouldn’t they?

Byakuran hummed softly, _dangerously, **angrily**_ as he handed a note to a passing Cervello with murmured orders to hand it to Shouichi without looking at it, smiling falsely to hide the sick satisfaction that bubbled up within him at the simply sentence that was on the small piece of paper. _**You are to go meet Tsunayoshi di Vongola in my stead and kill him.**_ That would hold of his irritation until those guardians of the Vongola Decimo learned of his death because then he would truly be amused, he would also have that chance again the chance he lost when it changed from just being the three of them with Luche as their mother too enemies, friends, strangers, _lovers_. He would be able to steal Tsunayoshi back to his rightful place shining brightly and balancing him and Yuni out, he could make Tsunayoshi feel at peace next to his too skies-the first skies he ever took under his wing, _they_ had been first not **_them_** , never them not until Miliana turned to Sawada and he slipped away.

Byakuran remembers each and every single time Tsunayoshi had helped him, saved him from himself, _accepted_ him when no one else in the world would- (when he was ten and an unfortunate fall left him crippled useless as an heir, diagnosed with schizophrenia at age eight Tsuna the one constant in flashes of blood and people long gone from the universe, barely even four and he had been drowning Tsunayoshi a simple passer by aged twenty with collage to deal with saw the albino orphan and took him in without hesitation) -remembers the soft orange that would replace brown, remembers the pure happiness and glee, the exasperation- _“You’re going to get a cavity one day Byakuran!”_ \- he remembers all of it.

Byakuran would give Tsunayoshi the world he thinks quietly to himself as he enters his office, he would hand it over without a single protest if it wouldn’t hurt his beloved sky, but not this Tsunayoshi not one so caged by his guardians opinions. Not a Tsunayoshi that struggles to protect himself in the mafia because what would happen if he killed his guardians would abandon him, disgusted by a sky so pure killing when they all had hundreds of lives haunting them. He would give Tsunayoshi the world and he intended to but not this one, not when he was so close to shattering under the expectations everyone placed on him, he would wait until this Tsunayoshi was put in suspended animation then he would subtly place the idea of only the mind traveling back through time into Mukuro’s head the inform his younger self (which would be a parallel with their intervention, indirectly helping him get Tsuna too himself) and he would get Tsuna back.

Byakuran would give Tsunayoshi the world and everything more to see the sky he claimed as his happy, truly happy without having to worry about his friends abandoning him if he accidentally killed someone for self preservation, Byakuran would make sure to be Tsuna’s crutch just as the pure sky had always been in many, many parallels (they were always his favourites, the ones were it was just him and Tsuna for years before anyone else came along he thought wistfully) he would heal his soul and heart. A soul and heart cracked and on the verge of breaking from a lack of positive influences, while those guardians may brake Tsunayoshi as long as he wasn’t shattered Byakuran would be able to help him heal along side Yuni and the three of them would go straight to Kawahira with the Arcobaleno solution as soon as Tsuna was healed.

_Yes._ He decided silently, Byakuran would give Tsunayoshi the world by simply giving him the freedom he wished for and the support to thrive in whatever direction he wanted to go. His smile softened without his notice, less hostile more nostalgic as a silent promise burned fiercely in violet irises, a promise of friendship that had transcended time and space again and again.

.

.

.

The next time Byakuran thinks about how he’ll have his sky back seven months has passed, in those months he had wiped Reborn out and gotten sick several times while searching for the parallel world that would be made out of these actions where he would get his sky back, upon finding it he had been utterly delighted to know they were the same age in that world which meant his sky would feel safer around him and he could heal his emotions. He also learnt delving into parallels that branches of that one it didn’t matter what time he came into Tsuna’s life as long as it was before or relatively the same time as his _guardians_ minds were transferred back to their fourteen year old selves. (He messed with Vongola’s machine to make sure they’d go to the one where he had been pen pals with Tsuna for years otherwise he wouldn’t be able to help his sky)

Byakuran had decided somewhere along the way that he'd leave this world to rot, leave it and everything in it so he could live the rest of his life asleep and dreaming that he was the him in that world the world where they got their sky back, the world why he and Yuni got their sky back and it was just the three of them again. No guardians, no war, no mafia if Tsuna didn't want it, it would just be the three of them and Nana instead of Luche because Tsunayoshi had never been able to part from his mother not unless she abandoned him or treated him as if he were not her son and she certainly hadn't in that world. Byakuran's lips curled up into a small genuine smile as he headed to bed, heart and flames singing in harmony- _peaceful harmony_ -for the first time in what felt like centuries, practically purring at the knowledge he'd have his sky back even if it wasn't this him that got Tsunayoshi back.

When he woke up he was expecting to wake in the apocalyptic world he had created fully intending to finalise the paperwork he needed to hand full leadership to Yuni and disappear after removing his control on her, what he was _**not**_ expecting however was to wake up to an armful of warmth and brown in his face and shorter limbs a younger body, he had unintentionally switched with this worlds Byakuran and now he had his sky back but before he could wake Tsuna up in his excitement a message trickled into the forefront of his brain. _**Take care of him, take care of our sky. I've explained the mafia to him over the years, he wanted to know, and last night I explained I was going to switch places with you for reasons he would understand at a later date. Currently we or should I say I-Byakuran-have just moved into the Sawada household because it was the only person willing to adopt when our parents got into an accident. Please take care of him, I was sick had cancer but with the transfer of minds the cancer would shift with us I'll most likely die in the body your used to in a few weeks and Tsunayoshi will have someone to heal him, good trade.**_

That explains that mystery, he thought silently with a fiery smile that showed fierce protectiveness that would still allow the object of protections freedom in a simple twitch of the lips, sighing in relief as he nuzzled back into Tsunayoshi's hair idly reaching over to shut the alarm up. They could go to school tomorrow if it wasn't the holidays after all his sky was sure to have questions, disappointment would be clear as well but Byakuran knew his sky would never abandon him ever not when they've already connected, and that would take all of his energy to deal with an enthusiastic unbroken sky in the lithe body of one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

As he done this both boys were unawares to the sharp chocolate eyes observing them, unknown to them Nana had heard everything last night and while she didn't agree with the way Byakuran had acted in some worlds in this one he was friends with her little boy and only wanted his emotional stability as that was all that would keep him from shattering. With a quiet sigh and silent footsteps Nana swiftly made it to the edge of the bed, tugging the blanket over the two skies and quirking a lip up in affectionate exasperation at seeing the mess on Tsuna's floor leaving just as quickly as she came while making a mental list of things to tell Byakuran.


	2. Pollution in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot building I guess, Reborn enters next chapter and so the memories return.

Byakuran hummed in contemplation silently staring at the Sawada matriarch as he sifted through the information she had given him about the current time and a vague over view of his past in this world while the memories sorted themselves out of the disjointed mess they became upon his awakening. Nana's eyebrows were furrowed, frown twisting her lips into a grimace as she carefully sorted through the information Byakuran gave her to clarify the things she had overheard last night, sighing softly as she wrapped her hands around the tea cup in front of her and picked it up to take a small sip.

"So," Nana started as she carefully set down her tea with a soft clink, "what your saying is Iemitsu is apart of the Mafia, the Italia equivalent of the Yakuza, and found it impertinent to inform me of the fact? Even though I could have bought a gun, he could have taught me how to wield one so as to protect myself and Tsuna were an assassin to find our location." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Byakuran's firm nod, a quiet hiss of agitation slipping through her lips before she closed her eyes and sighed softly letting the tension seep from her shoulders.

"And my son, my little Tsuna is an eligible heir because of his ancestry, and in most parallel worlds something happens. Something always happens that makes him involved in it, that makes him seek to claim it even if he could live relatively peacefully outside of the Mafia with the right self defence training?" Nana's voice was tired, tired of being lied too, tired of having to pretend everything was alright when _no_ it _wasn't_ her son was bullied and belittled constantly while the teachers stood back laughing at the pathetic display Dame-Tsuna made.

"I could teach you how to wield a gun if you would like," Byakuran murmured softly, voice warm with sympathy and compassion already Tsuna had managed to soothe the craze that came with countless memories from different dimensions settled in his head. "I could teach you and I could teach Tsunayoshi self defence, I would be glad to help the one who birthed my sanity and sky." He breathed, eyes alight at the chance to prove himself to this women that had been so _so_ strong in other worlds, excited at the chance to help this version of her grow just as strong and see its progression!

"Please, if you would I would be grateful Byakuran-kun. Do you have any questions concerning this world? I would also like to know how the mental switching of you and the you that was born in this world removed your cancer? If it's not to private." She tacked on the end quickly, knowing just how sensitive people were when talking about the disease after all her mother had died of it leaving her father numb for months before the arrival of her little Tsuna had snapped him out of it making him offer to babysit whenever she needed a break for herself.

"Well," he paused to clear the lump in his throat, "I'll have to explain flames to you later for you to properly understand this but I could explain anyway if you would like." At her nod he sucked in a breath through his teeth before continuing, "Sky flames are what myself and Tsuna hold, you seem to be a Sun yourself, the me of this world intertwined his flames with the cancer in this body using knowledge we got from other worlds. This and the harmony property of sky flames meant when his mind, and his flames, went to my birth world and my mind, and flames, came here his cancer was dragged with him. He will die in that world and the Vongola will be there to pick up the pieces of my destruction."

Byakuran went silent after explaining it to her, feeling much more drained then before as he acknowledged the strain the transfer caused to his body, mentally cataloging all the possible side effects making it up to being sick before Nana rapped her knuckles on the table to regain his attention. Looking up he saw she had a slightly amused smile on her face, exasperation swirling in mocha eyes that made him feel like a little kid again unaware of the world and all the cruelty it held.

"Do you have questions you want answered Byakuran, any clarifications for the information I gave you." She spoke softly, mocha seeming to shine with a blazing yellow fire as her eyes seemed to stare straight through him, right into the carefully locked away part of him contains all the bad memories he didn't want to remember and accepting him regardless of his misconducts even though he was the cause of Tsuna's death in multiple worlds her eyes held acceptance and motherly love warming his heart.

"You said I had moved here because my father gave you guardianship over me in his will correct?" Seeing her nod he hummed softly in interest, his father wasn't one to trust easily but he could see why he would trust the Sawada matriarch. "Tsuna and myself will be starting middle school in two weeks, have I been officially adopted by you or am I still a Gesso in name? You said I have been pen pals with him since you visited Iemistu in Italy when Tsuna was five, I taught him Italian and helped him get books that aren't available yet in Japan because he has a thirst for knowledge? That that was why he has poor grades, he often spends the night greedily absorbing legitimate information he can find online?"

"Flávio was an old friend of mine, we went to collage together even dated once but soon found out our relationship was much better of platonic I suppose this hasn't happened in other worlds or at least you don't remember it. No your still a Gesso, the choice was up to you become a Sawada or stay a Gesso, you decided to remember Flávio by keeping his name." Here her lips curled up into a sad smile the yellow in her eyes simmering down to a soft fire rather than the inferno it had been moments ago, "Unfortunately Tsuna's thirst for knowledge lead to him falling asleep in class from exhaustion but he still tries, he understands the material but he forgoes it in stead of things he is curious to know. Yes you've been pen pals for eight years now and now you and him will be going to Nami Middle in two weeks."

"That means I have roughly two months until Reborn gets he and those guardians gain their memories of that world," Byakuran calculated frowning, "that's not much time to work on your self defence especially with school, which I will help Tsuna focus in so he _has_ to sleep at night, in the way. You could go to the shooting range twice a week, say it's a stress reliever to any curious about why you decided to start going there, Tsuna and myself could sign up for karate or mixed martial arts. I'd be able to teach him how to wield knives and such at home then when Reborn comes we can say a Yakuza family decided to raid houses and you didn't want to be defenceless if it happened again."

"That sounds like a good plan Byakuran, why don't you go wake Tsuna up now I'm sure he'll panic if your not there when he awakens. We can start next week when your not sick anymore how about that?" Nana's sweet tone was deceiving, holding an underline that told him it was non negotiable and that he would do as she told him to do.

* * *

Two months seemed to pass by in a blur of colours and emotions, filled with tears and sweat but the determination to get stronger for themselves and for each other, regularly Byakuran and Tsuna would spar out the back resulting in injuries and cuts that Nana would practice using her Sun flames on which she had been able to use as easy as breathing upon summoning the first time. The fact that any day now Reborn would arrive triggering the return of memories Tsuna's guardians shouldn't have made Byakuran uneasy though he was loathe to admit it, the fact that they had moved into a larger house closer to Nami Middle was somewhat reassuring because the memories wouldn't be triggered until Tsuna came into contact with Reborn which meant they had an extra day to prepare for his arrival as he chews Iemitsu out for knowing nothing about his family before he locates them.

It seemed the universe decided that sooner was better then later as that morning when they got up for school and entered the kitchen Nana's smile was slightly strained as she held a flyer in hand, phone in the other as she happily chattered away informing them Reborn had come early most likely to see whether or not Iemitsu's information was correct which it wasn't. Silently sitting down at the table Byakuran and Tsuna exchanged silent glances, a conversation passing through them without the need for words as Nana hang up and busied herself in setting down the dishes humming an upbeat tune as she did so, sitting down gracefully once she finished laying the table.

"Guess what boys?" She chirped, the cheerfulness in her voice false, smile plastered on her face like paint blaring out in big bold letters I'm displeased with the current situation, clearly she did not like the mafia coming earlier to collect Tsuna for his bloodline.

"What is it Maman?" Byakuran inquired softly, a false lilt of curiosity lacing his voice as he started eating along side Tsuna who hummed in a questioning manner, both of them staring at Nana in a sick sense of fascination as a determined look settled into her face, one that promised pain for whoever caused it which was most likely Iemistu.

"There was this flyer for a home tutor and I thought why not? You two need better organisational skills," which was completely true unfortunately, "and besides it would be good for you if they set home projects like researching a rare animal or plant and learning all about it! Oh, Kurokawa-san settled the divorce papers as well so when Iemitsu comes to visit I'll have him sign it and give him his ring back." At this the two Skies traded shocked looks, they hadn't been informed about this little development perhaps she had finally reached the end of her rope when a boy much younger then her answered all her questions truthfully while Iemitsu just spewed lie after lie about his life away from her.

"That's great Mama, if it makes you happy I don't care what relationship you have with Sawada-san, are we changing back to your maiden name? Yukimura is such a beautiful name after all." Tsuna sighed, a satisfied smile curling up at the thought of not having to deal with Iemitsu's bullshit anymore besides his mother was a great author for both children's and adult books so they were fine without Iemistu's money anyway. All of that was put away for Tsuna and Byakuran's college if they decided they wanted to attend it whether in Italy or Japan.

"We will go back to the Yukimura name, I've already ordered a new name plate for the gate all we need to do is get the correct paperwork to legally change our family names to Yukimura instead of Sawada." Nana grinned as she spoke, beaming with happiness at the prospect of not having to be lied to everyday because she had refused to let herself admit to not loving Iemitsu as much as she had when they got married.

Byakuran watched silently as the two Sawadas no Yukimuras chattered happily about getting some of the Yukimura paintings from the Yukimura patriarch to hang up in their rooms, eyes softening as they seems freer than they had when he got here, so many verbal chains had been unlocked from them along with obligations they hadn't needed to abide to making them brighter and happier then before. This in turn made Byakuran happy, happy for the Yukimura family, happy for himself at being able to find people who accepted him regardless of his past transgressions, happy for Uni who they would free of the Arcobaleno curse and happy that the three of them would be able to be free once again after so long being caged.


	3. Chapter 3

this will be taken down, rewritten and placed on my new account under the same name with the same tags


End file.
